


A Helping Hand

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Gratitude doesn't come easily to the doctor





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TFALokiwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Una mano caritativa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646987) by [Bec_de_Lievre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre)



> Thanks for the encouragement to improve

Jim stepped inside McCoy’s quarters and stopped short.

The doctor was sitting cross-legged on the floor with his eyes closed.

Jim opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again and managed to say,

“What are you doing?”

“Goddamit Jim!” McCoy exclaimed, eyes snapping open to glare at his captain. He relented under the weight of Jim’s concern.

“I was meditating if you must know. Spock suggested it might help me sleep.”

A broad grin spread across Jim’s face as he finally reached to help McCoy up.

“You tell him I tried it and I’ll go hypo happy on you though.”


End file.
